Tales of the Eons
by chocokira07
Summary: Not-so-serious, not-so-short tales about the Eons, the human versions of the Eeveelutions and Eevee.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

_..._

The first one was a sophisticated lady, although she seemed psychic.

The second one was a trouble-maker who always admired the dark sky.

The third one was a small princess with an icy glare.

The fourth one was a quiet one who loved nature.

The fifth one was an animal caretaker who played with the fishes.

The sixth one was an electrician with a shocking personality

The seventh one was a cook with a fiery passion.

The eighth one was a special little guy with a lot of dreams in life.

* * *

All of them were human, most of them were from different clans, but what made their lives intertwine was that they were all…

Eons.


	2. Unsophisticated

_Chapter 1: __Unsophisticated_

_Click, clack, click._

The sound of her heels racing on the wooden floor resounded throughout the whole corridor.

_Click, clack, click, clack._

Her heart also beat as fast as her heels.

_Click, clack, click, clack, click._

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir!"

The whole class, including the teacher, stared at the woman who just recently opened the door to the classroom. The teacher snorted, looked at his class record, and said, "Miss Espy, late again, are we? That's another late mark on your record."

She nodded, gave a little sigh, and proceeded to her seat. This was unbecoming for a growing lady like her who was just 19.

Sir Xat, who was finished writing a chemistry equation, slammed the board with his hand to make sure everyone was listening. He then pointed the chalk to Espy. "Miss Espy, since you're late, I assume you've been studying all night, hmm? Tell me then, decay of which nucleus will lead to Bismuth-211 by beta decay?"

Espy shivered, not because she didn't know the answer, but she was just surprised she was called out. "Um…" she thought for a while, trying not to look at her notes. "Lead, s-sir." she then went up to the board and wrote her answer: '211/82 Pb'.

Turning his frown to a pleased smile, Sir Xat said, "I do hope you won't be late next time. You might miss a lot more than you think."

The pink-haired went back to her seat, glad that her knowledge made up for her tardiness. After all, smarts is something no true lady can be without!

"_Miss Espy, late again, are we?"_

Her whole body shivered again as a near voice whispered close to her; it was an irritating voice that she wished not to hear even for a day. It was quite annoying, the way that voice repeated what Sir Xat said this morning!

Rolling her eyes but still focusing on the board, she said softly, "What is it that you want, Umber?"

A dark-haired man, around the same age as Espy, was sitting beside her. Oh how he loved to annoy her. "Trying to be a teacher's pet, eh? Being late won't make you stand out in a good way." he said with a wink.

"How irritating you are! Can you not see that I am trying to concentrate on Chemistry?" she said, trying not to continue arguing with him.

Umber smirked. "Chemistry's eaaaaasy. Man, why do you still study about Radioactivity? Haven't you taken up that topic when you were in high school?"

"We have! I know this lesson is just a review but studying it seriously will actually make me smarter than just sitting here and not even listening!" it was obvious that Espy's tone rose.

He raised up his two feet on the table, leaned against his chair, and said, "Blah, blah, blah. Espy, when _will_ you learn how to live your life to the fullest? Studying all the time ain't fun."

"M-M-M-MISTER EON!" called out a now very frustrated teacher. "You do know it is quite disrespectful to have your feet raised up while the class is going on! I tell you, you aren't at home, so listen, please!" Sir Xat then quickly flipped through his book. "Since you've disrupted me, I'll let you answer this question: The naturally occurring radioactive decay series that begins with U 235/92 stops with formation of the stable Pb 207/82 nucleus. The decays proceed through a series of alpha-particle and beta-particle emissions. How many of each type of emissions are involved in this series?"

Everyone else in class started going through their notes and writing down the problem; it was as if no one knew the answer.

Umber looked around, wondering why they were still solving such an easy question. "Seven alpha-particle and four beta-particle emissions, Sir."

Sir Xat raised his eyebrow; his answer was correct. The teacher, including the whole class, was dumbfounded and just stared at the dark-haired student.

Driiiiiiing.

"Dismissed."

As the class stood up and thanked Sir Xat, Espy motioned towards Umber, looking a bit shy. "Hey, Umber."

Umber turned around, hands in his pocket. Her kind of shyness made his hear beat a little bit faster.

"I've been thinking, did you know that…" she stared up at him with her beautiful violet eyes. "…you're a lot like love?"

Taking advantage of the moment, which made the heat rise up to his cheeks, he said in a curious tone, "Oh really? How so?"

"Because you are always, and I mean _always_, a disturbance to my studies." her voice turned from soothing to just plain deadpan. She gave him a not-so-painful slap on the cheek.

Oh goodness, how he felt denied and rejected. Of course, that was the kind of answer you'd hear from a sophisticated girl, who even once in her life, has never had any romantic feelings for anyone.

"Papa told me not to talk to unsophisticated people like you, and if he finds out that I'm talking to you right now, he will surely get mad!" she clenched her book. "So don't you ever disturb me! I'll start talking to you again when you've fixed that… atrocious attitude of yours!" and she walked away, her heels being noisier than when she ran in the hallways.

How that hurt his heart! But he wasn't going to react any more. "I don't understand why she needs to be 'sophisticated' when she's not even good at it." he said under his breath.

...

**A/N:** Chapter 1! Yay. I know this first chapter is kinda short, I'm really sorry! Honesty, since I don't like writing long fanfics (because of long plots that I get bored writing after some time), this story won't have a real plot line, I guess. It's just for fun. :3 So it's like every chapter will have a different story (with the exception of a few, maybe 3-4 chapters)!

Also I'm trying to make this story humorous! I'm sorry if I'm not funny enough ; ; And IDK how many chapters this story will be. I hope a lot of people will like this story so I have the motivation to continue it! :DD

**P.S.:** If you haven't gotten the clue yet, Espy is Espeon, Umber is Umbreon (ugly name I know sorry sorry I couldn't think of any more), and Sir Xat is Xatu (well not like he's actually important)

And they're all human Pokemons. Tee hee hee.

I'll update during the weekends, so stay tuned! :DD


End file.
